It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an opening in the vehicle body roof generally above the front seat of the occupant compartment. The roof opening is selectively opened and closed by a closure panel which is mounted on the vehicle roof for fore and aft sliding movement.
The prior art also recognizes that the wind deflector may be mounted on the exterior of the vehicle roof in order to minimize intrusion into the occupant compartment and to enable aftermarket installation of the deflector. Furthermore, the prior art has recognized that the wind deflector may be retractable in a manner to cause the wind deflector to be automatically elevated to the wind-deflecting position when the roof closure panel is opened and the wind deflector is automatically lowered to a flush or concealed position when the closure panel is moved forwardly to the closed position.